


I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling For You

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff and schmoop, M/M, decorator!jared, grumpy!jensen, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jensen's getting bonus cupcakes in his morning order.inspired by this song from Landon Pigg





	I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Jensen orders the same thing from the bakery every morning. Every morning, for over a year, the exact same order. One bear claw, 1 black coffee, extra hot. He allows himself the sweetness of the pastry to begin his day and barely grumbles to the staff as he comes and goes.

The first morning he finds a cupcake next to his bear claw, he's confused. Maybe they just got it wrong. Except there's a message in the icing. Surely they got it wrong. The cupcake is expertly decorated to look like one of those Valentine candy hearts, and it says U R CUTE. It’s not even February.

The next morning another cupcake. This time it's rimmed in nonpareils with a candy disk on top - an emoji winking and blowing a kiss. No way this is another coincidence.

The third morning after placing his usual order, he asks Sandy, the owner, why he's been getting a cupcake in his bag. She gives him a puzzled look, then rolls her eyes as she quirks a smile in understanding.

"Jared."

"Jared?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Can't bake to save his life, but he's a wizard when it comes to decorating - you should see the wedding cakes he comes up with!"

"So, this Jared. He's the one giving me extra cupcakes?"

"It would appear so."

Sandy smiles again, before yelling out, "Jay! Get your ass out here."

A loud clash of metal bowls can be heard behind a swinging door as a tousled head peeks through.

"Coming, San, just a sec."

Jensen just stares in confused wonder as Sandy shakes her head.

"He's a little clumsy when caught off guard. And kinda shy. But I guess you've caught his attention, Grumpy."

She chuckles and stands aside as the doors swing wide and out walks a tall, flour dusted, beautiful mess of a man, holding a single cupcake in one hand as his other tries to push hair out of his face.

"Here's an addition to Grumpy's bag."

Sandy grins as Jensen goes beet red.

"Give it to him yourself, Jay."

Jared raises his head, then stumbles in shock.

"I...um, I have a cupcake for you?"

Jared holds it out, looking as if he wants the floor to open up and swallow him. He makes eye contact, then breaks away, pink staining his cheeks.

Jensen accepts the cupcake, but can't stop from staring at the small dollop of frosting on Jared's nose. This is all very awkward, indeed. Jensen doesn't do awkward, but it looks like this man lives by it. He glances down at the cupcake, this time, sprinkles adorning the letters 'xoxo'.

"So I'm Grumpy, is that right?" He sounds gruff, but he can already feel the rigid stiffness he usually carries himself with melting away.

Jared stammers, making eye contact again before giving Jensen the sweetest shy smile, complete with deep dimples.

"Yeah. But you're also pretty hot. Figured if I could get you to smile, it'd be worth it."

"And is it?"

"You haven't smiled yet."

"Hmm, you're right. Just let me..." and Jensen moves forward, hand reaching out to steady Jared by the elbow, as he leans in to lick the purple frosting off the tip of his nose. As he pulls back, he's smiling.

Jared rocks on his feet, dazzled by the way that smile completely lights up Grumpy's face.

"So. Worth it?"

Jared's more than a bit breathless.

"Definitely."

"Jensen."

"Jensen?"

"My name is Jensen."

"I'm Jared."

"Jared, I really like mocha frosting."

"I'll see what I can whip up tomorrow."

The next cupcake Jensen receives has a phone number iced on top. He adds the number to his contacts before smiling and taking a bite, enjoying the slight chocolate flavor of the creamy coffee frosting.


End file.
